I Believe In A Thing Called Love
by Sunshine Stacy
Summary: Lily believes in a thing called love. She's in love with James. one-shotsong fic. song: I believe in a thing called love byy the darkness... ENJOY! :)


**A/n: **Well, I like this song a lot and it sort of reminds me of a Lily/James type thing. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter character or the song.

**Full Summary: **Lily believes in a thing called love, and she's in love with James.

~*~

"Can't explain all the feelings, 

_That you're making me feel._

_My heart's in over drive and,_

_You're behind the sterile wheel._

_Touching you, touching me,_

_Touching you cause you touched your blues._

_I believe in a thing called love,_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart._

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down,_

_I believe in a thing called love."_

I'm in love, yes, in love, with James Potter. I know that I'm in love because I love absolutely everything about him. I love his smile, his messed-up hair, his voice, his sweet kisses, and even those dorky glasses. I know a lot of other girls say that they are in 'love' with him, but that's just because he's one of the best looking in school, and he's popular. But I, Lily Evans, love James Potter for a whole different reason. And I know, for sure, that this is true love.

_"I wanna kiss you every minute,_

_Every hour, everyday._

_You got me spinning,_

_But everything is a-ok._

Touching you, touching me 

_Touching you cause you touched your blues_

_I believe in a thing called love, jut listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we can make it now _

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down _

_I believe in a thing called love."_

Yeah, it's true, we haven't really started out as good friends, and we actually hated each other when we first met. But than, we grew up, and got over those childish events and became friends, really good friends for a fact.He was one of those friends that I could tell all of my problems with, and I knew he wouldn't make fun of me about it, or blab to everyone about it. Than finally our friendship grew, and blossomed into love.

_"Touching you, touching me,_

_Touching you, cause you touching me._

_I believe in a thing called love,_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart._

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down,_

_I believe in a thing called love."_

I love _everything_ about James. The way he holds my hand, they way he gently kisses me, the way he comforts me when I'm down, the way he looks at me when concentrating on my school work, the way he trusts me, everything! I want us to get married young and healthy, and stay together until we are old and wrinkly with lots of children, grandchildren, and great-grand children. I want us to be together, forever, until the day we die, just because I love him so much.

_"I wanna kiss you every minute,_

_Every hour, everyday._

_You got me spinning,_

_But everything is a-ok._

Touching you, touching me 

_Touching you cause you touched your blues_

_I believe in a thing called love, jut listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we can make it now _

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down _

_I believe in a thing called love."_

Some of my friends say that I'm too young to be in love, but I don't care what they say. I just ignore them. Because, I know how I feel about James, and they don't know about how I truly feel about him. It's like a feeling that's is indescribable. Whenever I'm near him, my heart skips beat, my hands shake, and I don't know what to say. I want to act my normal, weird self, but than I can't, because than I have a feeling that he might not like the real me. But the real me is what got him to like me in the first place, right? Than why can't I just act like myself? It's just so complicated, I try to, but I just can't. If I talk, my words won't come out right, and I won't make any sense…there are some things that I just would never know.

_"Touching you, touching me,_

_Touching you, cause you touching me._

_I believe in a thing called love,_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart._

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down,_

_I believe in a thing called love."_

_~*~_

_I Believe In A Thing Called Love _by The Darkness


End file.
